The present invention relates to a apparatus for and a method of indicating the speed setting of any multi-setting apparatus operable through the use of a pull chain. More particularly, the apparatus for and method of the present invention relates to a ceiling fan speed indicator.
When approaching a activated ceiling fan, few users, if any, have the capacity to determine a fan speed simply by inspecting the movement of the fan or by listening to the sound produces. Variations in electrical power or current, or mechanical movement are not detectable, without at least some optical or oral reference movement or sound. Thus, to determine fan speed a user will inevitably need to change the fan speed setting to provide some reference for determining the fan""s current setting. This takes time and is annoying.
As most users experience, moreover, it is a rare occasion when this reference provides a discernable discrepancy in movement or sound. Such discrepancies are not visible to the naked eye. Nor are they audible to an unaided ear. Without benefit of a discernibly faster, slower, or deactivated fan speed, therefore, a user has no way of knowing a current fan setting, unless the fan motor is off, or in the case of quiet electrical fan motors, unless the fan motor is off and the fan blade has come to rest.
A change in fan speed does not alleviate the problem. Further complicating the problem of determining fan speed setting is the tendency of fan blades, taking benefit of low rotational friction, to continue to rotate even after the fan motor stops. This tendency makes determining fan speed through visual inspection and in a timely fashion, impossible. To resolve the problem, a user is forced to physically stop the movement of the fan by implementing a barrier or wait for it to stop. If the fan is on, of course, the blades do not slow to a stop, so that the user is forced to change the speed setting again with the slight hope that the blade will begin to slow and eventually stop. This process is not only time consuming; it is annoying. Moreover, active attempts to physically impede fan blade movement may damage the fan, user other people, or all three.
Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a apparatus for and method of indicating the speed setting of a ceiling fan that allows immediate fan speed detection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a apparatus for and method of indicating the speed setting of a ceiling fan that allows relatively continuous fan speed detection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a apparatus for and method of indicating the speed setting of a ceiling fan having a detectable feature which changes concurrent with a change in fan speed.
These and other objects may be attained in one aspect of the present invention in a fan speed indicator comprising a fan having an initial speed and a fan speed change mechanism; and an indicator having a detectable feature, such that the indicator is operably connected to the fan speed change mechanism; and wherein the detectable feature perceptibly changes to depict a second fan speed upon activation of the fan speed mechanism so that the change is perceptible to at least one of the unaided human senses.
These and other objects may be attained in a second aspect of the present invention in a fan speed indicator comprising an indicator having a detectable feature; wherein the detectable feature perceptibly depicts the initial speed to at least one of the unaided human senses.
These and other objects of may be attained in a third aspect of the present invention by providing a method comprising the steps of changing the speed of a ceiling fan motor from an initial speed to a second speed, said motor having variable speed settings; providing a speed indicator having a first detectable feature, said first detectable feature being perceptible to at least one human sense and correlating to said initial speed of said fan; and changing said speed indicator simultaneous to said changing of the speed to provide a second detectable feature perceptible to at least one human sense and distinguishable from said first detectable feature by said at least one human sense.